Large-sized filling and/or packaging lines usually comprise a plurality of container treatment modules, for instance modules for producing containers or bottles, or for filling, closing, labeling them, etc. The individual modules need to be converted depending on the product to be manufactured. In particular, it is necessary to exchange certain working tools and/or to adapt format parts to the new product. For converting the filling and/or packaging line from product number 1 to product number 2, for instance, in order to produce a new container form, it may be necessary to exchange the blow molds in a blow molding module. It is furthermore necessary to adapt, for instance, certain format parts in the downstream filler etc. to the new container form.
For exchanging the working tools and/or for adapting the format parts of individual container handling modules, specific exchange devices are respectively provided at each module, which exchange devices supply the appropriate working tools to be exchanged or the appropriate tools for adapting the format parts. These exchange devices are equipped with the appropriate working tools or the appropriate tools according to the respective product. Depending on which working tools need to be exchanged or which format parts need to be adapted or adjusted, it is also possible that several exchange devices may be required for each module. Each of these exchange devices is required for converting only one certain working tool and/or for adapting only one certain format part in the instance of a product change. For most of the time, these exchange devices thus remain unused and stand in the way, taking up space and increasing the overall dimensions of the facility. The user needs one or more of these exchange devices for each module, resulting in high acquisition costs for the modules.
DE 4242925 A1 describes a transport device for bottle treating machines wherein a gripping device with a gripping head is provided for exchanging the working tools. The gripping device is mounted to the machine frame and controlled by means of a control device.
EP 0985633 A1 discloses a device for the automatic exchange of filling heads. It provides an equipping and exchange automaton at the lateral periphery of the container treating machine, which equipping and exchange automaton is movable into different positions and which is suitable for use in mounting component parts to and removing them from the treatment heads, bringing the component parts into a storage position, retrieving other component parts from their storage position, and connecting the component parts with the treatment heads.
It is the task of the present invention to provide a container treatment system that allows the easy and efficient exchange of working tools or the easy and efficient adaptation of format parts while at the same time effecting a better utilization of the required exchange devices.
The above task is solved by a container treatment system and an automatic exchange machine comprising the features of the claims.